


Why

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Future-fic, M/M, One-sided!Percico
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekali lagi, jam tua yang tak kunjung tidur berdentang keras. </p><p>Kali ini, suaranya lebih terdengar seperti tawa mengejek di telinga Nico di Angelo.--untuk #BiweeklyPrompt5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Seperti biasa, PJO/HOO bukan punya saya. :3

Tik tok. Tik tok.

 

 _Grandfather’s old clock_ berbunyi nyaring, suaranya menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru lorong yang ada di rumah tua itu. Sedikit membuat tengkuk meremang, mengingat rumah ini adalah rumah tanpa penghuni dan Nico di Angelo sendirian di dalamnya. Duduk beradu punggung dengan dinding rapuh dimakan usia, kedua tangan melakukan hal berbeda; yang kiri memeluk kedua lutut, sedangkan yang kanan…

 

…apakah itu surat yang sedang digenggam?

 

**.**

 

Ia masih ingat saat mereka pertama bertemu; Bianca masih hidup, Nico masih bisa tertawa lebar, dan semua belum tahu apapun tentang orangtua mereka berdua. Kartu Mythomagic masih berserakan di sekitarnya, pikirannya masih tertuju pada permainan yang sudah lama terlupakan.

 

Dan Percy—

 

“Apakah dia pacarmu?”

 

\--wajah Percy tampak kesal saat ia bertanya.

 

Karena ia terlalu banyak bertanya? Karena Percy Jackson yang tersohor tidak mau perasaannya diketahui orang lain? Atau karena Nico di Angelo memang menyebalkan dan _harus selalu sendirian_?

 

**.**

 

_Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam—kapanpun kau menerima dan membaca surat ini, Nico._

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, ada dua kemungkinan:  pertama, kau sedang berada di tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau langsung dan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk sampai ke sana. Kemungkinan di tempat Ayahmu, atau di Italia sana, atau—_

_\--kuharap kau tidak berada di tempat Ayahmu karena hal yang buruk._

 

**.**

 

Di balik kedua lututnya, tersembunyi sebuah seringaian lebar. Bukan karena ia bahagia; itu seringaian penuh kebencian dan kekesalan.

 

Sekian tahun ia berdiam diri, mengubur perasaannya di hati yang terdalam, dan berusaha agar cepat lepas dari perasaan yang menyiksa ini. Semua usaha sudah ia lakukan. Semua. Tetapi kenapa yang ada malah…

 

“Sialan kau, Percy Jackson.”

 

…eh. Menyebalkan. Hanya karena sepucuk surat perpisahan, napasnya bisa tidak teratur begini? Kenapa matanya digenangi air seperti ini? Kenapa—

 

“Sialan.”

 

\-- _kenapakenapakenapakenapa_ —

 

“Harusnya aku tidak ikut denganmu waktu itu. Harusnya Bianca tidak perlu mati. Harusnya aku—“

 

\--kenapa sepucuk surat dari Percy bisa membuatnya menangis begini?

 

.

 

_Oh, ya. Kemungkinan kedua, kau ketinggalan pesta besar. Aku tidak melihatmu saat perayaan kemenangan melawan Gaia. Jason mengaku kau sengaja tidak datang, begitu pula dengan Hazel._

_Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku? Kau masih belum bisa melupakan kematian Bianca? Aku sudah mencoba untuk bersahabat denganmu, menyalahkan diriku juga atas hal itu, dan menjelaskan padamu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku? Kenapa selalu pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau?_

_Dan ngomong-omong, bukan pesta perayaan itu yang kubicarakan di sini._

_Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kembalilah ke Perkemahan Demigod. Dua bulan sejak surat ini kukirimkan, lho ya. Tepat dua bulan, waktu purnama muncul. Annabeth bilang pernikahan di bawah bulan purnama kesannya indah; aku tidak tahu dia suka hal seperti itu._

_Doakan kami agar bisa selalu bersama, Nico._

_Salam,_

**_Percy Jackson_ **

**.**

Ditulis dengan tulisan tangan khas si Otak Ganggang, kepolosan yang tiada tara kalau menyangkut urusan romansa, dan kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menebak dimana Nico berada sekarang. Jason sudah mengunjunginya beberapa kali sejak ia memutuskan ‘menghilang’ bersama teman seperjuangan mereka. Petunjuk pun sudah diberikan dengan jelas; ‘rumah tua’, ‘kijang emas’, dan ‘rahasia Persephone’. Thalia ingat dan tahu, tetapi Percy…

 

Tentu saja ia lupa. Ia sudah mengalami petualangan yang lebih menghebohkan dibanding mengembalikan barang milik Hades. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengingat rumah tempat mereka bertiga berkumpul dan diperintahkan—coret, dipaksa—Persephone untuk mencari senjata di Dunia Bawah itu.

 

Sekali lagi, jam tua yang tak kunjung tidur berdentang keras.

 

Kali ini, suaranya lebih terdengar seperti tawa mengejek di telinga Nico di Angelo.

 

**.**

_**End.** _


End file.
